This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Confocal Raman microscopy is a powerful technique for chemical imaging mainly because of its ability to provide chemical composition with high spatial resolution. Raman mapping of a cell were done by researchers. However, imaging live cell is still challenging because of the weak Raman signal strength. Confocal Raman microscopy will be developed based on NIR laser. This system can be used to study malaria-infected RBC and cancer cells as well as to find a relation between sub cellular structure and other biophysical parameters such as refractive index variations inside of a cell.